An Asian Heart, With and Irish Voice
by Raven Eyes1
Summary: It's Jubilee's sixteenth birthday she gets everything but the thing she wants the most. JubileeOC
1. Close encounters of the irish kind

An Asian heart, with an Irish Voice!  
BY RAVEN EYES!  
  
CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE IRISH KIND!  
  
Jubilee awoke to the usual hassle that the Xavier institute usually brought "Christ" she thought to herself she honestly couldn't believe that she was fifteen today. "Still it's not as if anyone would notice" she thought aloud. Out of all the new students she was probably the most invisible no- one seemed to care about what was going on in her life and more concerned with people like Rogue, Nightcrawler and Cyclops. It was not without reason that they were concerned but she also had her reasons, her parents were never too concerned to have her around "That's probably why they dumped me here" she thought to herself. She suddenly realised that she was daydreaming and ran straight out of the door wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a plain vest and dived straight into shower past Rogue who was about to go in "Hey what in the hell do you think ya'll are a doin ah'm next OUT" Rogue started bang her fist repeatedly on the door but Jubilee was not listening and continued her shower, she had already decided that it was her day and she was not going to be put off by anyone EVEN rogue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kitty was buzzing around Scott like mad, she was overly excited because of the big plan they had for Jubilee's birthday.  
  
"Well Scott did you like get the tickets"  
  
"Kitty for gods sake calm down I got em ok"  
  
"Lee is gonna totally flip when she sees them"  
  
Jean suddenly entered in a rush looking quite out of breath. Scott and kitty looked at her quizzically.  
  
"She's coming hide the tickets, already"  
  
Both bounded into action as kitty hid a bunch of packages that had been lying around the floor, as Scott forgetting for a moment to use his sense stuffed a large envelope of tickets into the front of his trousers. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Jubilee ran down the stairs faster than she had ever done in her entire life as rogue was throwing just about anything she could get her hands on at her. "Y'all can run but ya can't hide Lee I'll kill ya for this understand" Rogue secretly giggled to herself at the top of the "She aint got no clue" She thought to herself and reserved to back to the bathroom.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first skunk head" Jubilee was in no mood for rogue's personal problems today "I've enough of my own at the moment" she thought. Jubilee was quite taken aback when entered the rec room Just about all of the senior students were staring at her with grins that would that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame.  
  
"What. what does my hair look stupid or something?" she said with genuine concern.  
  
Kitty ran over to her and put her hand on both her shoulders as a means to reassure her that it was all-ok. Out of all the X-Men she liked Kitty the best as she seemed to never let anything get her down but even today Jubilee was not in any mood to be "Vallied" as she always said.  
  
"No Lee you look just fine, lets like get to school, or we'll be fed to principal Kelly's dogs" Kitty said reassuringly. Lee was not convinced and eyed her sceptically; she picked up her bag and started to move towards the Garage "Whatever lets just get a move on ok". Scott looked at the back of her strangely and then turned to Kitty "She ok?" Scott asked quizzically.  
  
"She should be not only is she sixteen today but it's also St Patrick's Day, so she gets a double whammy"  
  
"Ok guys lets just move ok before Kelly does feed us to his dogs" Jean interrupted.  
  
And on that note the three headed towards the garage.  
  
Jubilee was walking towards her locker totally oblivious to all the talking that Rahne and Amora where doing and not much caring very much. She saw her locker and all of a sudden noticed the guy opening the locker next to hers. From what she could tell from him he was not much taller than her, had long black hair tied into a pony tail, he wore a red chequered shirt along with blue jeans and some rather heavy boots. She nothing of him at first as his back was to her so she just walked over to her locker. As she was starting to open it she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was the guy she was only a moment ago assessing. She had decided in that instant that this man wasn't that bad looking He had a little facial hair on his chin and was chewing a tooth pick, he wore a pearl jam t shirt but his most fascinating feature was his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hallo there I was just wonderin if a nice lass like yerself could tell me were the bloody hell Mr Reinhart's English class is" the young man said.  
  
Jubilee was totally taken this young man was the exchange student she had heard was coming but she did not even realise that this guy would be Irish. "Calm down Lee he's only a new guy, not scary at all just devilishly attractive, stop it stop it stop it".  
  
"Excuse me miss"  
  
Jubilee awoke from her day dream. "Uh sorry, Mr Reinhart's class right"  
  
"Aye that was the one dear" The young man flashed Jubilee a friendly smile and winked at her.  
  
"Just over there" and pointed towards the just across the hall. Jubilee had only just managed to get that out before she had started to stare at the young man again.  
  
"Many tanks to ye, Oh where are me bloody manners I'm Conner Finnegan by the way" Conner held out a friendly hand to shake, Jubilee gladly took the hand, "Jubilation Lee very nice to meet you Conner"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine my dear Miss Lee" Conner raised Jubilee hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Jubilee started to blush so much that she thought that she was going to explode.  
  
"Oh please call me Jubilee"  
  
"Very well then Jubilee I'll see ya round" Conner started to leave when he suddenly turned around "Oh by the way happy St Paddy's day" then he flashed her a wink and walked towards the door of Mr Reinhart's class.  
  
"Well" Jubilee thought, "Maybe today won't be as bad a birthday as I thought it would be" Then she started to walk towards her next class grinning uncontrollably. Kitty had been watching the whole exchange with great suspicion she did not rightly trust this new guy especially round Jubilee "I think I'll keep an eye him" She thought as she walked into Mr Reinhart's class for English.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Today of all days

Just a small note I do know that Jubilee is Chinese, I just created the character of Conner because I felt like the Evo series needed something Irish to it, I know your gonna say that they have Wolfsbane but I wanted there to be an Irishman in it (and its not because I'm Irish) I just felt like Jubilee was being left out and she needed a romantic interest hence the character of Conner. But thanks to all who read and reviewed your help is much appreciated. One last point I don't own any character apart from Conner he is my character and no-one con take him away from me cheers very much.  
  
TODAY OF ALL DAYS!  
  
The final school bell rang and the masses of students ran for the car park like a prisoner who had finally come off parole. Jubilee wandered to her locker to put her books away and finally head home. Jubilee did not notice the rest of the world pass by her as she was in her own small world nor did she really care for it. "I wonder where bout's in Ireland he comes from," She thought to herself. Even though their encounter had been brief for some reason she could not get the tall Irishman out of her head. "Jubilee" a voice came from behind her she spun round hoping to see her new friend but was in fact met with the glaring eyes of Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Oh hey there kitty" Jubilee said happily but disappointedly.  
  
"You know that guy you were talking to earlier"  
  
"Oh Conner what about him"  
  
"I heard from one of the gym team that he was sent over here because he was an IRA sympathizer and that the UU (Ulster Unionists) were goin to kill him"  
  
Jubilee laid a friendly hand on her friends shoulder "Kitty you of all people should know how much crap the gym and track teams talk. So don't take it to heart kitty its just rumour" and with that Jubilee walked towards the car park as Kitty looked on suspiciously. Jubilee opened the door to the car park and let the sun caress her face, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed that the car park was completely empty except for one black pickup truck "The bastards didn't wait for me" She thought aloud, all of her emotions started to make her blood boil and she felt like just letting her powers blow up just about anything or anyone that came near her.  
  
"Who didn't wait for ye?" Jubilee was genuinely startled and spun round in genuine surprise and was met with the emerald eyes of Conner who was carrying a guitar.  
  
"Oh my friends they usually wait for me," she said trying to keep the conversation polite. "Well would ya like a lift?" Jubilee smiled and looked sheepishly to the floor, "That's very nice of you, you sure it's no trouble" she asked half expecting him to change his mind "I wouldn't have asked if it was, just give me a minute and I'll take yer home" He walked over to the pickup and put his guitar and then jogged slowly past Jubilee, a moment later she saw him carrying several speakers he once again put in the back of the pickup and then walked over to Jubilee. "Ya ready to go darlin" he said Jubilee just nodded not knowing what to say. Conner just smiled and took her by the hand and led her to his truck, like a gentleman opened the door for her and then climbed in the truck himself.  
  
"So my dear where do ya live then"  
  
"You know the mansion about five miles from here"  
  
"Jesus you must be loaded, of course I know it it's on me way home"  
  
Jubilee looked a tad embarrassed knowing that she lived in a nice home and that he knew it, but she knew almost nothing about this young Irishman. The next half hour of travelling was in silence and Jubilee felt the urge to break the silence, she had to be sure about his unusual boy who had just decided to befriend her "He's been a hell of a lot nicer to me than my friends have today"  
  
"Conner can I ask you a question" she said nervously  
  
"Aye it depends on what the question is," he said not taking his eyes of the traffic. "Is it true you were an IRA sympathizer and had to leave Ireland because the UU Were after you," she said cautiously. Suddenly Conner fell into bursts of laughter and nearly crashed the truck because he could not contain his amusement. "Jesus what the hell brought ya to that conclusion that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard" Jubilee turned a bright red embarrassed beyond all belief that she had even contemplated the idea "Thanks kitty I'm going to kill you" Conner pulled up next to the gate at the Xavier mansion "I'm in a band and if you come to my next gig I'll tell why I left Ireland that sound fair to ya" "What like a date" she said hopefully "Well if you really want to call it that then I suppose it is" "Ok it's my birthday today and I suppose I can ask that for my present" Conner just smiled and said to her "Well lass, it looks like you and old St Paddy have something in common, how old are ye?" "Sixteen, You? " "That's my little secret, and if you come to my next gig I'll tell ye" "Ok" she said as she exited the truck, he gave her one last wink before he started up the engine and drove off. Jubilee started to dance and hum to herself forgetting all the anger that was built up towards her friends. As Jubilee entered the main hall she was greeted by all of the X-men with hugs and kisses. She was totally overwhelmed by all of this as parcels and packages were thrown into her arms with birthday wishes and comments of how proud they were of her.  
  
Then Scott made his way over to her with his hand held open to her with a small envelope in his hand "Here you go Jubilee a little something from all of us" Scott said with a brotherly smile on his face "I can't take this you have all done so much for me already and have given to much"  
  
"Jubilee your only sixteen once for gods sake take it and enjoy" Scott was quite strict with this offering as if he was either giving an order or offended. Jubilee slowly took the envelope and opened it and pulled out its content. KELLY'S ROCK CLUB ADMIT ONE it said on the paper there was enough for the entire team. Jubilee started to cry and flung her arms around Scott "Scott this is the second sweetest thing that someone has done for me today thank-you so much" she said through the blubbering. Amora raised a quizzical eyebrow "And what was the sweetest thing someone has done for you today eh"; Jubilee looked at the ground sheepishly and started to blush "You'll find out in due time" was her only reply, Kitty then ran over towards and proceeded to make various different babbling comments about how she had to make Jubilee look great for tonight as Kelly's club tonight. Jubilee rightly did not care about what Kitty did to her as long as she met a certain young Irishman sometime in the future.  
  
Eight o'clock finally came a round and Jubilee had to admit it Kitty had made her look rather stunning dressing her up in one of her red silk dresses and putting her hair up, and Kitty had made her face up with basic mascara and red lipstick and eyeliner around her neck she wore a cross that Kurt had given her she also wore a pair of red silk gloves that Rogue had given her after many apologies of throwing things at her that morning. "Enough to break a thousand hearts" Jubilee thought to herself and strode out of the door ready to take Kelly's Rock Club by storm. Chapter 3: Not Romeo and Juliet but Conner and Jubilee. Coming soon. 


	3. Too good to be true

TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! Jubilee exited the professors Rolls very warily; this was her first time at a nightclub after all. She was closely followed by Kitty, Jean, Rogue and Amara all of them just as stunningly dressed as Jubilee all of them turning heads as they walked up to the bouncer. Each one of them in turn handed the giant of a man their ticket. As they walked into club the sound of "The Dropkick Murphy's" echoed through the club. Jubilee was well aware that the rest of the crowd were in casual dress and she felt awkward because of it. Jubilee turned to Jean "You don't think we're a little over dressed for this place are we" Jean merely smiled and grabbed her by the hand leading her to the front of the crowd which was surrounded by a set of tables and chairs it was here they met up with Scott, Bobby, Jamie, Ray and of course Rogue just had to invite Remy, the were officially a couple now and Jubilee just couldn't turn down Rogue when it came down her relationship with the New Orleans thief. Rogue ran over to the Acolyte and flung her hands round his neck and started to dance to "The Dropkick Murphy's" cover of The Wild Rover.  
  
All of a sudden the music was cut off by the D.J. "Good evening everyone and welcome to Kelly's rock club I'm Sean Kelly and happy St Paddy's day to you all" a cheer arose from the crowd "Probably all Irish" thought Jubilee. "And because its St Paddy's day we have a special band for ye" the D.J. continued "A regular band here at Kelly's please welcome SHAMROCK". It was at this point when the entirety of the population of the club went insane. Scott turned round to Jubilee, grinning like a tomcat "You're gonna want to marry me after this" he said Jubilee looked at him quizzically. The band came onstage one by one taking their places but when the lead singer/guitarist took his place Jubilee understood what Scott had meant as the front man raised his head who else could it be but Conner. He noticed Jubilee and flashed her a smile and a wink Jubilee could feel herself turning a bright crimson.  
  
"Thanks everyone for comin and a happy St Paddy's to day all of ye" he announced as they proceeded to play the first number. Jubilee gave Scot an evil grin as he looked at her innocently "You knew didn't you", Scott was grinning madly right now "I have gym with the lead singer and I helped him when Duncan was beating on him one day, he asked how he could repay me I asked him for tickets to his next gig and he gave me tickets for today which was perfect".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you know Conner?" "Since when did you know his name?" "He might have given me a ride home today" Scott did not look happy at this latest announcement from Jubilee she was one of the younger students and should be looked after accordingly "Jubilee next time you get a ride home with me"  
  
"You left without me today so what else was I supposed to do" she replied coldly  
  
Scott knew he was beaten this time and went back to watching the band.  
  
After a few songs were played Conner had drenched himself in water having been extremely hot from playing and jumping round on stage for half an hour, Jubilee did not mind one little bit. "Jesus when Summers said he wanted tickets for him and his friends I didn't know it was Jubilee who he had intended it for, Christ she looks fit" Thought Conner to himself as there cover of flower of Scotland ended, he awoke from his dreaming of Jubilee. Practically the whole of the gig Jubilee stood there assessing how hot Conner looked when he was wet, and Conner spent most of his time staring at Jubilee when she was not looking and assessing how hot she looked in red.  
  
"Well ladies and Gentleman this is our last song but before we finish I would like to say happy St Paddy's day to ye all and also it's a certain young ladies birthday today and there she is" he said while pointing to Jubilee, She turned around to see everyone staring at her "That's right the cute one in the red dress, I'd like all of ye to scream for young Jubilee there" Jubilee turned crimson and saw all of her friends laughing uncontrollably all except Bobby Drake who didn't look impressed by the display of affection that Jubilee had been showing throughout the nights proceedings. They then went into their last song, which was a cover of Pearl Jams "Evenflow". When the song had finished Conner said his thankyous to the audience and then with the rest of the band walked backstage.  
  
"Time to go Jubilee" said Jean  
  
"Jean just give me half an hour I need to speak with Conner" Jubilee pleaded  
  
"Jubilee Logan will kill us if we're not back on time and you know that"  
  
"Wolvie will be ok he knows it's my birthday he'll be ok" Jubilee gave jean her trademark puppy dog look when she was really trying to get something. Jean could never say no to her when she put on that look "Fine, but only half an hour ok and you bite bullet if Logan goes medieval on us ok", Jubilee grinned from ear to ear and hugged Jean tightly.  
  
"Thanks Jean you're the best"  
  
"Save it Jubilee I've gotta stall Scott for Half an hour"  
  
"I know I'll try to cut it shorter ok"  
  
"Go on run along before I change my mind ok" Out of the new recruits Jean had a soft spot for Jubilee you could say that she was Jeans favourite but it was just the case that Jean felt like a big sister to the younger student. It was as Jubilee was approaching the stage when she started to day dream about him again, "Oh my god he was so cute on stage and I can't believe he mentioned me, I thought I was gonna loose my balance and fall over when he winked at me" it was at this point when she bumped into something or rather someone. And who else would it be but the lead singer of Shamrock himself, carrying a parcel.  
  
"Well if it isn't the birthday girl herself" "And if it ain't the pain in the ass himself" Conner gave strange look, and he looked genuinely hurt by that remark.  
  
"What in the name of Jesus, Mary and Joseph are ye talking about"  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing it was when you said to the crowd it was my Birthday? The look from some of those people was frightening"  
  
A look of understanding washed over Conner's face "Right I see well I'm sorry and I hope that this mere gift can make up for it" and handed her a yellow parcel.  
  
"Conner you really shouldn't have"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have felt right if I dey give ye a small present" Jubilee slowly unwrapped the box, Conner throughout this ceremony could never take his eyes of her admiring the way her hair drooped over her face, the way her hands carefully dissected the wrapping paper, and he loved the way her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth with the careful concentration of a small child. When Jubilee finished opening the package she found a bright yellow leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses just like Scott's. She couldn't hold back anymore she finally let the tears go. At this point Conner felt his heart breaking, Jesus have I offended her, nice one Finnegan first you embarrass her then you offend her 10 out of fucking 10" Jubilee noticed he was cutting himself up inside, and laid an assuring hand on his palm. "This is a really beautiful gift, than-you" and she kissed him on the cheek, she then got up to leave.  
  
"Eighteen" Said Conner  
  
"What"  
  
"You wanted to know how old I was well I'm eighteen, and I come from Kilkenny in southern Ireland"  
  
"Conner you don't have to."  
  
"I left Ireland because I had to provide for my little sister and there was no work over there and so I brought her over here to live with our Aunt and Uncle" Conner interrupted.  
  
"Conner you didn't have to tell me any of that I was only joking in the truck today" Conner merely smiled, looking at her straight in the eyes, "I said if you came to my next gig I'd tell you everything and I did it's a matter of keeping a promise". Jubilee understood fully and knew he had told purely through the fact he had felt that she was a good enough person trust and that he was really a very closed up individual much like Logan and Remy, but that was the way she liked him.  
  
At the bar Bobby Drake stared at Conner with nothing but malice in his eyes, "I'm not gonna let anyone take away Lee from me not some singer not anyone, watch out Conner your gonna know what a cold heart really is soon". At this point Jean then walked over to Jubilee very warily not wanting to disturb the moment between Conner and Jubilee. "Jubilee it's time to go you've had half a hour and Scott's getting anxious"  
  
"Aw Jean I don't wanna go"  
  
"Go on luv I don't wanna get ya in trouble now"  
  
"But Conner, for some reason I just feel like I have to stay"  
  
"Now lass you'll be fine I'll see ya tomorrow, and will ye wear the jacket"  
  
"Sure but I want to give you something first" she said with a sly smile on her face. Conner raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is ye wanna be giving me then eh Lee"  
  
"This" Jubilee leaned in towards him and their lips met, and in one moment and Asian heart became one with an Irish voice and for a moment it was as if there was no one else there only the two of them. Conner was left stunned beyond all belief and he just couldn't understand why the hell this beautiful woman had decided to kiss him, "You aught to soak yourself on stage more often" Jubilee whispered in his ear. Suddenly he came back down to earth and jumped up to watch her leave. "Finnegan my boy ya finally got the bloody girl ya lucky sod" he thought to himself, and all of a sudden a grin creped it's way across his face.  
  
"Well it looks like our Jubilee aint so young anymore" Jean teased her as they left. "Well ahm proud of ya for one" complimented Rogue, "Like Jubilee you make such a cute couple" kitty looked as though she was about to have a fit she was so excited. Amara had left earlier that evening saying she didn't feel very well and so Jamie took her home. Jubilee simply smiled and blushed "You've outdone yourself tonight Jubilee you look amazing you got yourself two great gifts from a great guy and you got the best gift of all a soaking wet Conner" Jubilee giggled to herself. "This a private joke or can we all know" said Kitty jokingly "I was just thinking that I got exactly what I wanted for my Birthday"  
  
"She only got it coz I did her hair and makeup"  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Too many Secrets

I'd just like to take a minute to thank all the people who he Read and Reviewed this story and all of your comments are appreciated and I'm sure there will be more of Conner getting soaked onstage, but I'm afraid not in this chapter. I won't give too much away but this chapter is about Conner's past and also the rivalry between Conner and Bobby, there will also be secret revealed from Conner to Jubilee. And also thanks to JT who seems to really like the story and thanks for all of your support, anyway on with the Drama.  
  
Cheers  
  
Raven Eyes  
  
TOO MANY SECRETS!  
  
Jubilee's alarm rang out at 6:30. She had deliberately put an early setting on the clock because she wanted to be the first in the shower knowing the rush that would ensue if she got up with everyone else. She was in and out of the shower in 15 minutes, dressed in only a robe and drying her hair with a towel. As soon as she opened the door she faced with a rather unhappy looking Bobby. Jubilee was taken totally aback by the expression on Bobby's face, to Jubilee her and Bobby were like brother and sister, but she knew what Bobby wanted but she could never feel the same way towards him. "Here we go," she thought.  
  
"You're up pretty early", Bobby said coldly.  
  
"Well you know what its like at this place when it comes to the shower"  
  
"Cut the crap I know why you're up so early, you're getting ready for that Irish guy"  
  
"He happens to have a name Robert" she always used his full name when she was getting irritated at him, and she was in no mood for his crap today.  
  
"Don't start Jubilee you know I'm only doing this coz I care"  
  
"Bullshit your only doin this coz you're jealous"  
  
"Jealous of what, that piece of crap I aint jealous of him as far as I'm concerned he can kiss my ass, coz I could beat him at anything"  
  
"That's all you care about Bobby, being the best at everything, but the truth is that you know I'm happy with him and he has beaten you at the one you wanted to win at, and sorry I aint got time for your shit right now, so I'll see ya at breakfast" Jubilee then proceed to push past Bobby, he was about to say something but Jubilee threw a spark at him which ended up breaking a bust of Shakespeare so Bobby decided it would be best if he left the subject matter for later. Jubilee started to pick out her best clothes to wear for Conner, she already put aside the Jacket and the sunglasses but now she was stuck for what else to wear, for all of her intelligence she had no Idea what impress a man like Conner. "Having trouble" she heard Amara say, Jubilee turned to see her roommate sitting on the side of her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Sorta" Jubilee said sheepishly  
  
"I don't mind helping you, but are you sure that he's worth all this trouble". Jubilee always knew when Amara was being serious as she always rubbed her knuckles as a way of making assurance she was doing the right thing. "Even if you or Bobby think otherwise I think that he is actually worth more than you think". Amara smiled at her roommate "That's all I wanted to hear, now lets sort you shall we".  
  
Jubilee did not simply just walk to breakfast she literally skipped down the stairs knowing that she was going slay Conner when he saw her. What Amara had done was quite impressive and Kitty had to give full marks to her for her efforts, Jubilees hair had been braided so carefully that the process had taken most of the morning they had free, she wore a skinny tee which on it said "Come get some", she wore a pair of tight blue jeans which on the belt were attached various bandanas from Amara's island tribe, but on her feet she wore a pair of boots that Rogue had leant her purely to make sure that Conner would be awestruck and finally on her hands she wore a pair of fingerless gloves to make the finishing touches. As she took her place next to Logan she noticed that they were missing a person.  
  
"Where's bobby" Jubilee enquired  
  
"The Icicle left early, said he had to speak to one of the teachers at school" Logan said without even looking up from his paper. "Drake you better be going to see a teacher, coz if I find out otherwise, I'm gonna cut you up and serve you to Logan in his next drinking binge" Jubilee thought to herself.  
  
The truth of the fact was that Bobby was going to school early to see a teacher but he had an ulterior motive to going early, he was hoping to "bump" into Conner. Bobby had just that minute left his chemistry teachers room after a lengthy discussion about how his grades in science were failing. He had got so bored that he decided to freeze the entire water system of Bayville high. As he walked outside he noticed a black pickup truck pull into the parking lot of the school, who else would you think would step out of the truck but the same Irishman who had beaten bobby at the only game he wanted to win. Conner dragged out his backpack from the truck and started to walk over towards the football field, closely followed by Bobby. Conner made his way the middle of the Football Field and sat in a cross legged position, Bobby was about to make his move to try and attack him, but all of a sudden, Conner's body was surrounded in a green glow as emerald as his eyes, all of a sudden he stood up and a bolt of green light shot from either hand into the ground and the earth started to shake, much when Avalanche started to get angry, except the grass started to grow. The grass took shape and raised him up by his feet and slowly turned him as if he were dancing with all of nature the all of a sudden Conner let out a scream and the green light covered the field and cut all the grass to normal size.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the shed blades of grass circled Conner in a spiral pattern as they circled into the sky, Bobby turned and walked away from the scene dumbfounded by the whole escapade that had just occurred. "So Conner is a Mutant well that's something to work against him maybe I can get him to join the brotherhood so that Lee might change her mind about him" Bobby didn't notice the hand reach behind him and grab his shoulder and spun him around to face the angry stare of Conner.  
  
"What in the hell are ye doin here, and how much did ye see" Conner's accent was clearly getting thicker as he was getting more angry.  
  
"I know what I saw, and I'm sure Jubilee would be most intrigued by this" Bobby said with an evil grin.  
  
"What in the name of all that's holy are ye talking about" Conner demanded.  
  
"Well I'm sure she would like to know about your little gift I'm sure she love to know goddamn weird you are, I'm sure she'd probably like to know how much of a freak you are" Bobby was playing the anti mutant card to try and make Conner think that Conner would be rejected by Jubilee for it. But Bobby knew the truth, he knew that she adored Conner and he adored her back, which cut the Iceman's heart every time he thought about it. Conner then let go of Bobby's shirt.  
  
"Name your fucking price" Conner said. He knew the price would be high.  
  
"You call it off with Jubilee, and I keep my mouth firmly shut, that sounds fair"  
  
"Why you fucking piece of shit" Conner raised his gloved hand to hit the X- Man, but stopped himself.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead eh Grass boy, Jubilee would hate to know that a mutant beat her friend up". Conner merely threw him to the floor and walked away towards his car. "This time I gotcha Conner so don't fuck with me," Bobby thought thinking he had won the game.  
  
Jubilee literally jumped from the back of Scott's car. On the way she had received the usual crap that she was expecting from Kurt and the others comments of she's in love and watch out we'll have a Jubilee junior soon and finally Lets hope the kid gets his mothers looks. Jubilee really didn't care, as she was happy enough just to see Conner. As she approached the entrance to the school she could see Conner, she knew instantly that something was wrong, she could see it instantly in his face that he was going do something wasn't going to like.  
  
Conner knew what he had to do; the last thing he wanted to do was let Jubilee come to any harm but he knew as long as one person knew about his abilities she would be in danger, "Christ, she looks fantastic, with her hair like that, and she's wearing the jacket I gave her, that's gonna make this so much easier," he thought to himself. He knew he would kill himself inside for this, he felt strongly for her, more than he had ever done for anyone else before. "Hey there you" Jubilee said to him with fake happiness.  
  
"Hey there Jubilee" he said sorrowfully.  
  
"You ok babe, tired after last night"  
  
"Last night was to good to be true"  
  
"Then what's the matter, you don't look to hot"  
  
"Jubilee this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say, but the thing that should have aint gonna happen" a look of confusion crossed Jubilee young and innocent face.  
  
"What are you saying Conner, are you saying that you don't wanna be with me" she said sharper than usual.  
  
"There's nothing more I want in the world than to be with you, I'm just saying we can't" Conner was almost on the verge of breaking.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted you, you will never know how much I could have done with your support, and how much I wanted you to be with me, your just selfish Conner Finnegan and I'll never forgive you," Jubilee then broke into tears and ran into the girls toilets closely followed by Jean who gave Conner an evil glare, who in turn was seconded by Kitty. Conner could not take it any longer and he broke down shedding tears like he was a newly born child, finally burying his head in his hands. Bobby looked on and smiled "Time to reap the rewards" He thought to himself.  
  
It was time for lunch Conner was feeling a steaming pile of triceratops shit. And looked like it accordingly, he had let his hair down and it was a complete and total mess, he was smoking cigarettes like mad and stank like he hadn't even washed after gym (Which he didn't). He was so angry with Bobby that he had smashed his guitar in a fit of anger and wasn't ashamed about it, even though his Father had given him that guitar when he 12. He left his lunch where it was and just decided to walk around the track field, as he knew no one would be there to disturb him. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, he spun round quickly hoping it was Jubilee but was instead greeted with a fist in his jaw.  
  
Rogue stood over Conner looking more furious than she had ever done in her entire life. "WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TREATING LITTLE JUBILEE LIKE THAT", Conner was not in the mood for Rogues insane yelling, and simply said "WILL YE SUTUP FOR A MINUTE WOMAN BEFORE I GET IN A BLOODY TEMPER", Rogue stared at him in shock, as no one had ever spoken to her like that before she usually scared them before this ever happened. "Thank you" he said in genuine thanks "Now for your information I had a very good reason for not getting Jubilee even though every part of my body and my soul said otherwise"  
  
"Oh yeah an what in the hell was this very good reason then eh" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine I'll show ye but if you tell Jubilee I swear I'll kill ye" Suddenly Conner turned green. "HOLY SHIT, Conner I'm sorry"  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon 


	5. A guitar with no strings

Sorry about the delay of the update about god knows how many months but I have been moving house so I've have finally decided to update the story don't it will be finished (Eventually)  
  
THE GUITAR WITH NO STRINGS!  
  
Rogue stood there dumbfounded at the sight she had just seen. She could not believe her eyes, this was what Conner had been keeping from the youngster of the group, and she realised and understood why Conner was so upset about letting Jubilee go.  
  
"Conner whay didn ya tell her" Rogue stated simply  
  
"Because she doesn't deserve to be with a fucking freak, she wouldn't want to be with a freak, even if she did she wouldn't be safe from prejudiced bastards" Bobby's face appeared in his mind and his words rang as clear in his head as the bell of Notre dame etching yet another emotional scar on his heart.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW SHE WANTS" Cried Rogue the anger now starting to rise again, "YALL DIDN EVEN TELL HER BOUT ANY OF THIS". Knowing the pain her own mutation gave her and the heartache it gave her at the fact that she could never touch another human being but Conner and Jubilee had something that was possible and it made her angry at the fact Conner was taking it like a child.  
  
"I'M A FREAK ROGUE AND I COULD NEVER BE WITH HER FOR FEAR OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN" Conner screamed "I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD DO TO HER, ITS HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE" Conner's hand went to his mouth as he realised what he had just said he had given something away that he had never told anyone in his entire life. Rogue saw this and realised that something dark had set itself on Conner's soul and that it was cutting him up deep inside and that unless it was dealt with neither he nor Jubilee could have a chance and she wanted that for Jubilee as the she was the most innocent of all the X-Men and looked on her as a little sister and could not bare to see her unhappy. Conner walked away starting to feel a little ill "There's no way I can tell her, she mustn't know at all costs she mustn't know" thought Conner as walked away. As she watched him leave Rogue saw the battered remnants of his beloved guitar, the same one she had seen him play only the other night, a small smile crept along her face, she had an Idea and she was determined to make it work.  
  
Jubilee sat in her room she felt worse than ever thanks to the day's events "You finally find a guy and you can't hold onto him for five freaking minutes" Jubilee thought. She had been in there all day and never went down for dinner right now she didn't want to socialise with anyone least of all Bobby. She just couldn't understand why he had been like that towards her when things were starting to take shape for the best. All of a sudden the door creaked open, and Rogue walked in.  
  
"Hey there Lee" Rogue said cautiously, which was met with no response but the tear stained face of Jubilee. "Listen Lee ah know that Conner loves ya".  
  
"Bullshit" said Jubilee flatly.  
  
"Well whatever yall might thank he does".  
  
"Your saying this to make me feel better and I aint gonna buy into Rogue, if he did then why did he lead me on like that" she said with bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Well ah know one thing about men and that's when they are lying this one wasn't, now Remy might be a big flirt but ah know that loves me even though sometimes he makes out like he don't, and I know that Conner loves ya coz when I looked into his eyes they said to me he is an honest man, something you don't find very often"  
  
"If he wanted to be with me why didn't he just ell me what was wrong and we could have solved it together"  
  
"Because, despite what yall are thanking he was trying to protect ya"  
  
"Bullshit you can't prove jack shit," Jubilee snapped.  
  
Rogue could feel the anger swelling up inside her and decided to nip it in the bud before she lost her temper "Right I didn't want to have to do this but yall left me no choice" Rogue said then grabbed Jubilee's wrist and dragged her over to Rogues own room. She proceeded to shove Jubilee in and locked the door behind her. "Rogue what in the hell are you doing" Rogue walked over to a gym back that was situated on her bedside cabinet, "Just shut-up yall see". Rogue then opened the bag and tipped the contents onto the floor. Pieces of wood and strings which may have once resembled a guitar littered the floor painted pieces of black wood which barely held together formed the neck of the instrument as the strings hung lifelessly of it and the body was snapped into pieces. "What is this Rogue" Jubilee said with an air of misunderstanding in her voice. Rogue picked up the neck and handed it to Jubilee and turned it over "Read" Rogue commanded. There was a small inscription on the back of the Guitars neck, which was carved in and barely readable.  
  
Dear Conner, something for you now you're a man, and as a man you can accept the fact you are not a man, but something far more special, your music and your powers can help others never forget that we love you, I'm just sorry we're not here to hand it to you ourselves keep Mary safe for us and never stop playing happy 12th b'day luv Dad /Mum.  
  
Jubilee slowly raised her head, "He smashed it, it was his guitar that his father gave him and he smashed it".  
  
"You telling me don't love yall, you know how much that thing meant to him and destroyed it because, and he couldn't stand the idea of playing again"  
  
"He told you this"  
  
"He didn't have to I just know that by seeing his heart" Something inside Rogue told her that Jubilee understood. Jubilee turned her attention back to the neck of the guitar she ran her fingers up and down the instrument, feeling the grooves that the inscription made all the way down what was left of Conner's favourite guitar.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door; it made the sound as if someone wanted to break down the gates of hell. It was answered by Kitty who was in turn taken a back by the young man at the front door; the man was about Scott's height around the same age as well he had a real shaving problem as he face was covered in stubble, he was wearing fingerless gloves and smoking a cigarette, his clothes kitty thought needed a serious re- think as his jeans were torn to shreds and his t-shirt was a battered Mega- death t-shirt with various holes and scratches on it. "Allo luv is there a bird called Jubilee in ere," said the youth. Kitty awoke from her daydream "Who can I say is asking for her".  
  
"None of your sodding business" said the man flatly.  
  
"Listen PAL I don't rightly care who you are but you can't come in unless I know" said kitty, she was starting to get really annoyed at the man for outright bad attitude and it reminded her to much of Lance.  
  
"Listen sweetheart my names Pete Wisdom ok, so now that you know my name you can stop taking me for bloody Ice cream and let me see this bird Jubilee". Kitty gave Pete a look of great confusion. "Why would I take you for an Ice cream?"  
  
"Listen as much as I would love to stand ere talking shop with ya can I now sodding see Jubilee?"  
  
"She's up the stairs, first door on the left"  
  
"Ya know luv a real host would show me the way personally" said Pete with smirk.  
  
"Well that's tough shit isn't it"?  
  
"Sorry to press some much of my time on you sweetheart, by the way can I ask mine hosts name".  
  
"As far as your concerned my names Alfred". Kitty then proceeded to storm away in a fit of anger.  
  
"Tatar Alf". Said Pete with a chuckle, and proceeded to walk upstairs to Jubilee's room only to find it empty "All this way down here for bugger all" Pete thought aloud. "I'm sorry can I help you," a voice said behind him. Pete spun round only to be met with the dark frown of Rogue and the smiling face of Jubilee "Yeah is your name Jubilee" Pete said, Jubilee didn't like the look of this young man and it wasn't just the clothes and the stench of cigarettes, "Yeah what can I do for you".  
  
"Well it's about Conner" something about the way Pete, said his name lead Jubilee to believe that what was coming next was not going to be pleasant for either of them. "First who in the hell are you" Jubilee snapped.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart I'm Pete Wisdom, nice to meet you" Pete held out a friendly hand which Jubilee took.  
  
"Well what were you saying about Conner" Jubilee was acting like she didn't care but the fact was is that she cared more than anyone would know. "He was attacked by a gang he couldn't hold them off by himself me and the rest of the band only just came along in time, to save him but he got it pretty bad" Pete looked as though he was going to break down whereas Jubilee had already started to let the tears flow freely. "How bad did he get it?" said Rogue taking the youngster in her arms "He got a knife in the guts, they say he's going to recover but I would go and see him anyway".  
  
"Did he tell ya ta come and get Jubilee" Rogue questioned.  
  
"He tried to tell me not to tell her, but the thing is he's been ranting on about this girl he knows that lives in that big mansion on the hill called Jubilee, so I thought that I should go and find her for him" Pete explained. Jubilee turned back to Pete tears running down her eyes staining her t-shirt "Which hospital is he at" Jubilee asked.  
  
"He's at Bayville general hospital, I'll take you". With that said Pete took Jubilee's hand and lead her out to the car. All the way down the stairs they had questioning looks from the rest of the X-men as the Londoner lead the American out to the car and drove off with her. "What was that about Rogue" asked Scott.  
  
"Jubilee's guy has been attacked his friend came round to pick her up"  
  
"Lets go talk to the professor about this" Scott said as they strolled towards the professors office Rogue thought to herself "please let them be ok, if Conner isn't ok then Jubilee won't be and we can't have that" as they entered the office of the professor as single tear ran down Rogues face as she hoped what she feared would not come to pass. 


	6. A Cold Reception For All

Thanks to all who waited so patiently for the last chapter so I started the next one right away to say thank-you to all who waited so patiently. Cheers very much RAVEN EYES.  
  
A COLD RECEPTION FOR ALL!  
  
Jubilee and Pete entered the hospital as warily as a bear hunting for food where he knows there are bear traps. She looked around seeing all the patients being wheeled about and taken in and out followed by doctors and nurses. "Ill be back in a sec luv so take a seat" she nodded at his request as he walked up to the front desk. "Maybe this was fate" though Jubilee "Maybe I'm destined to loose all things that I care about, I lost my parents, lost my foster parents every guy I've ever been with has either ran off with some other girl or treated me like crap and now we have what we're seeing with Conner".  
  
"Wake up sweetheart" Jubilee awoke from musings to Pete's gruff London accent "Yeah what did they say", "We can go in and see im but believe me luv it aint gonna be pretty". They proceeded to walk down the corridor where they would find Conner passing all the injured and relatives who were coming to see them, Jubilee noticed the look of joy on the relatives faces once they woke up and hoped it would be the same for her. They finally found Conner's bed; he was laying their unconcious a little dried blood on his lips and chin, he looked deathly pale, she took his had stroking it with her index and middle fingers, "I'm going to see what the doctor says about how he is, and what happened" said Pete and promptly left to find a doctor. Knowing that he would be gone for a while Jubilee leant over to Conner and whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek. Suddenly his eyes started to flicker and then open. Jubilee's hand went to her mouth and she started to cry like mad, "Conner" she said almost under her breath.  
  
"Jesus Christ who's there" his accent started to come out more than ever.  
  
"It's me, Jubilee" a smile started to creep across his face.  
  
"Ye shouldn't have come but lass I'm glad ye did," he said as he slowly turned his head to face her. "Who brought ye here, but most of all who told you, coz I know wouldn't have been" Conner cut himself off "Who" Jubilee asked quizzically.  
  
"No-one, just tell me who brought you here" Just at that moment Pete walked back in with a worried expression on his face. "Don't get your hopes up just yet Wisdom your not gonna be lead singer today" Conner tried to say with a chuckle but only started coughing. "Well allo there you saft Irish git, how ya felling".  
  
"Like hammered shit next stupid question" Conner said with a smile.  
  
"Look can I borrow Jubilee for a sec mate" Jubilee looked at Pete with tears in her eyes not wishing to leave Conner's side. "Look luv its important the doctor wanted me to ask you something" she looked at Conner for his approval but he had gone back to sleep snoring lowly. "He has a tendency to do that, I'd leave him where he is" said Pete with a smile. They proceeded to the cafeteria where Pete got them both a coffee each, and Pete started to smoke a cigarette, "So Pete what did the doctor want to know about what happened".  
  
"Well there are a couple of things that are confusing him, first of all he wants know how Conner's blood seems to turn black under pressure in his body, well I couldn't rightly tell him he was a mutant could I so..."  
  
"Woah Conner's a mutant, why did no-one tell me this" Jubilee cut off Pete.  
  
"Shit I thought you knew, me and bloody massive gob"  
  
"No its good that you did, coz I'll let you in a secret" she looked around and then leant in closer to Pete "I'm a mutant too." Pete's expression didn't change almost as if he didn't care at all. "To be honest luv I aint surprised that much us mutants seem to be turning up all over the place, and if Conner didn't tell you it was because he was trying to protect you and nothing else, I mean after what happened to his parents and all"  
  
"What happened to his parents" Jubilee asked now enthralled by Conner's past.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you any of this really, but" Pete said looking around before continuing "Well when his village in Ireland found out that his parents were harbouring a mutant they saw this mutant as an affront to god because of Conner's ability to manipulate nature and things that grow, they thought he was responsible for the crop failing that year, so the villagers came to his house in the middle of the night, took out his parents hung them and burned them, but not before his parents got Conner and his sister out of the house." Jubilee was totally shocked by all of this, she couldn't picture this sort of thing happening to anyone let alone a man like Conner who had done nothing but the right thing by her. "Who else knows about this"  
  
"No-one but you and me, and his sister of course"  
  
"Well, Jesus no wonder he's so secretive"  
  
"I had better get you back to the institute, before that valley bird bites me sodding head off" he said as they started walking. "Who kitty."  
  
"I've no idea what here name was"  
  
"Did she say 'like' all of the time"  
  
"Aye that's the bird"  
  
"She's fine, she's probably saying that because your Conner's friend and she knows what Conner said to me the other day and doesn't want to se me getting messed with."  
  
"It's a shame that such a pretty gel should be so nasty"  
  
"Pete you're hardly Mr Sociable" at this Pete feigned outrage "How dare I'm the perfect fucking gentleman me" he said with a smile. Jubilee started to laugh and was surprised at that she it was the day that the man she loved went into hospital that she finally started "How Ironic" she thought.  
  
As they pulled up to the mansion Jubilee couldn't help but smile, as she thought things can now be rectified between her and Conner as she stood to get out of the car Pete held onto her arm. "Is it alright if I walk you to the door." Jubilee eyed him carefully "Why would you want to do that then eh Peter" she said with a grin.  
  
"Don't get any sodding Ideas Jubilation I'm only doing this to make amends with your mate Kitty."  
  
"You wanna make something with Kitty and it aint amends" said Jubilee now grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Now watch yourself kid I might stop being a fucking gentleman for a while you know" said Pete with a chuckle. As they reached the door Jubilee was surrounded by a flock of students who asked her various questions "Was Conner alright" and "Did she know who did this" and "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" was one that kitty came out with. Jubilee rolled her eyes at this and took Kitty to one side "He might be unorthodox but he really is very nice just give a chance" Kitty looked over to him as he lit up another cigarette "Uh I wish he wouldn't do that" Jubilee smiled and simply nudged her friend "Come on I'll introduce you two".  
  
Jubilee proceeded to drag her friend over to Pete, "Now you two make peace with each other now and Pete you can't go to the pub until you apologise to Kitty and likewise with the mall for you Kitty" both Kitty and Pete looked at each other and shook hands "Kitty eh it's a nice name even if it sounds like the sort of name a hooker would use." The kick was swift and sharp and in Pete genitals. "JESUS CHRIST WOMAN THAT'S ME KNACKERS." Kitty said nothing merely stormed off to her room as Jubilee helped Pete up "That's definitely not the way to a girls heart, anyway Pete I'm feeling better now so I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I'll make sure the Paddy at the hospital gets of his arse to take you out to dinner"  
  
"Pete you're a hopeless romantic"  
  
"Nah I'm just hopeless you saw what happened just"  
  
"I suppose your right"  
  
"Oh just one more thing the doctor said something pretty weird about the weapon used to stab Conner" Pete said furrowing his brow.  
  
"Really what was that then eh."  
  
"Well he took me to see what it was and the strange thing was it was a spike made of Ice, anyway you can speak to the doctor about it tomorrow" Jubilee's heart stopped still at what she had just heard, she stood rooted to the ground for about five minutes because of the shock that had just been placed upon her young shoulders she couldn't accept this not Bobby it just couldn't be Bobby who had done this. She turned to start walking up the stairs only to see Bobby was at the top of the stairs and flashed her a grin that was more malicious than he usual happy go lucky smile that could melt a girls heart, but now she felt nothing but fear the Icicle as his heart had turned as cold as his powers.  
  
Jubilee ran to her room and locked the door behind her afraid of what the day is going to bring tomorrow.  
  
A/N Well folks I hope you like it and if you're a Bobby fan and don't like what I'm writing then you don't have to read it do ya. As for JT you've been very inspiring as you have waited so long for the continuation thanks for your patience all of you who liked the story and wished to see more. 


	7. Something I need to get off my chest

This is a quick Authors note: I'm writing this to say a few things that I need to get off my chest:  
  
In writing this story I was not intending to insult the Irish through unintentional stereotypes, as I have recently been informed. If offence was caused then I apologise. If people really didn't like what I am writing then as I have stated before then please exercise your right to not read the story. If you really must verbally bash what I am writing then please at least wait until you have read the entire thing before you do so.  
  
To all the people who would actually have no problem with my story and are enjoying it then all my love and gratitude goes out to you, but this must be said I am going to leave it to the vote if you really want me to carry on to the end of this story then I will but if I have caused so much offence to certain people then I will discontinue with story. I hope you all decide with your heart and I'll be honest I want to finish this story but the decision is your.  
  
Thanks for all your support.  
  
Raven Eyes 


	8. An Acolytes Altar

First of all thanks to all the people who supported this story you made me make what I feel is the right decision and you will find out what that is from the following chapter, now I must warn you that this following chapter contains a lot of anti-iceman sentiment in it but bare with me it'll be worth it.  
  
AN ACOLYTES ALTAR!  
  
Jubilee walked down the corridors of the Xavier mansion, she didn't care where they led. Her and Bobby had never been an item although Bobby had always wanted to be something more friends; in a way she had to be grateful to Bobby, as he was the loudest voice against her parents taking her back home after the attack from the sentinels. Still she couldn't help it she didn't love him, maybe she did once but that was past. She a lot about Bobby but never thought that he could be capable of trying to kill someone. She finally found herself in the library; she loved this place the smell of books always made her smile, even though she would rather read music monthly. "Can I help you Jubilee?" a gentle voice said behind her, startled she turned round to be faced with the gentle eyes of Hank "Beast" McCoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Mr McCoy, I thought you had a training session with the rest of the mutants today"  
  
"Well the students felt that it would be appropriate not to listen to my instructions, so I had to put them into line and let Logan take there session, he was bored so he decided to take it" Jubilee smiled at the mental picture of the shock on Bobby's face when he saw Wolverine come in, she hadn't actually seen it but Jubilee had a good enough imagination to draw her own conclusions.  
  
"Mr McCoy could you help me with something please?"  
  
"Certainly Jubilee if you would care to sit down" Beast said as he lead her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, that was something she always liked about Beast he was the perfect gentleman despite his appearance. "Now Jubilee how can I help you"  
  
"Well you see there maybe someone who knows who attacked Conner, but they are afraid to come forward as it may implicate someone close to them"  
  
"Jubilee, a life was nearly taken, do you know what that would have meant Conner's family not to mention yourself, a Life is worth preserving whether it's mutant, human, black, white, Irish, American or whatever it makes no difference a life is a life," Beast leant in closer to Jubilee and stared deep into her eyes, "Even if that person has a heart of Ice then we would help them all we could" Beast got up and left the Library.  
  
"My God" Jubilee thought, "He knows and he's just waiting for me to come forward" Jubilee got up and left the library her head still full of worry for what the days will bring her, as she walked to the lobby she came to the conclusion that if Beast knew then Wolverine must surely know.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. Kitty hated being the only one in the lobby as she usually had to go and answer the door which usually meant she had to deal with foul mouthed, unshaven, pain the assess like that English guy Pete Wisdom. She put down her book, and went and opened the door, lo and behold who should be standing there but the man himself. The first thing she noticed about Pete was that he had Conner draped over his arm, "Like oh my god, is he ok" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"Well let me think, OF COURSE HE'S NOT SODDING OK" Kitty led them in and sat had Pete sit Conner down on sofa. Conner looked like hell, he wasn't bleeding but having been moved obviously caused him a great deal of pain. "What happened?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"The Hospital found out Con was a Mutant and the fucking mincers threw him out and then a group of people started to chase after him, luckily I was making a visit and had me truck so I rushed im ere so ya could take betta care of im" Kitty saw the sincerity in Wisdom's eyes and knew that his whole bad guy routine was merely a façade. Kitty then ran to find Beast, but it was at that moment that Jubilee walked in and saw the incident at question and ran towards Pete and Conner.  
  
"Is he ok" Jubilee questioned  
  
"He's fine a bit shaken and tired but he's alright" Pete reassured.  
  
"Will ye stop talking as if I'm dead I'm fine ok just need some rest and a good cup if coffee"? They took Conner into the kitchen where he could rest up and of course get a good cup of coffee, well the closest you can get when Peter Wisdom is making the coffee, both Pete and Conner lit up a cigarette each and took a long slow drag on each.  
  
"You know Conner you shouldn't be doing that at all in your condition let alone in here the professor hates smoking in the institute although he allows it outside."  
  
"Well the soddin Prof is going to have like it or bloody well lump it" Said Pete defiantly.  
  
"Pete shut your fucking mouth and the fag outside ok," Conner ordered whilst stubbing his own cigarette in his coffee mug. Pete left in a mood stomping outside of the institute to finish his cigarette. Jubilee and Conner sat in silence for a few moments pondering what to say and who was going to talk first. Jubilee was looking at Conner intensely and he didn't like it, as he knew what she was going to ask next.  
  
"Conner do you know who attacked you" Jubilee asked intensely as she already knew who attacked him.  
  
"Well it all happened so fast I couldn't really say wh..."  
  
"Cut the bullshit Conner and don't you dare try to charm your way out of this one you know I know who it was" Conner looked at his feet he knew he had been caught out.  
  
"Well you see darlin the thing is..."  
  
"YOU KNEW IT WAS BOBBY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, AND WHILE WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE A MUTANT. YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIND OUT IF I WAS A MUTANT WHICH I AM YOU JUST PISSED ME AROUND ANYWAY" All the feelings that Jubilee had been feeling the past week towards Conner had finally boiled over and she was going to have her say even if Conner was ill.  
  
"Shiite" Conner said hopelessly. Conner was starting to think to himself that maybe he should have stayed with the mob that trying to kill him earlier. Jubilee had calmed down a little, well she had stopped shouting which Conner thought came as a sign that maybe she would be a little more reasonable now.  
  
"Listen Lee, you don't understand the full story there's more to it than you think"  
  
"Really what would that be then" She said coldly. Conner proceeded to explain everything that transpired between both himself and Bobby on the day, which had made Jubilee emotionally sick, and right now the feeling wasn't being loosened at the revelation that Bobby had convinced Conner that she would not understand about his mutation. "So you now know what I did" Both Conner and Jubilee turned around to see the smiling face of Bobby or so they had thought, his were glowing white and the smile the crept onto his face was like nothing that Jubilee had ever seen let alone on her friends. Conner staggered to his feet and stood in front of Jubilee "Who in the hell are ye" Demanded Conner.  
  
"Oh Conner have you forgotten me already, I never forgot my favourite child of darkness" Said the voice.  
  
"Oh Jesus, it can't be you. Listen to me leave the boy alone."  
  
"Well I shall obey your command, perhaps I should take your little friend there instead" Said the voice with a laugh that cracked like thunder. Conner immediately sprouted a series of thorns and vines from the ground that stood there to defend Jubilee at a moments notice.  
  
"So this little one is out of the question" The possessed Bobby stood there looking at Conner and Jubilee for a moment "How's your sister Mary doing these days" Said the Demon inside Bobby with an evil grin.  
  
"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MARY, SHE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH BECAUSE OF YOU" Conner seemed to genuinely hate this creature whatever it was.  
  
"Well well, it looks like my former acolyte still has some of the fire burning inside him, the same fire that had impressed me to take you under my wing." The creature knew a fair amount about what Conner was noted Jubilee, it wasn't your ordinary hate that Conner had for this creature, it was as if this was what had been twisting Conner's soul all the time she had known him.  
  
"Well I suppose we can call this a warning from your former master, be on your guard Conner because my old friend you will be by my side again, despite what your friend Wisdom thinks he can do to stop me, neither you or he can do it this time."  
  
By this time the rest of the institute had come into the kitchen to see what the commotion and Kitty and Wisdom had entered together along with the rest of the mutants following. Wisdom snarled at the creature inhabiting Bobby's body and a complexion of fear had graced the faces of both Storm and the Professor they too knew who this entity was. The creature turned to see the Professor and Storm and a snarl passed his lips, and a bright flash illuminated the room and both the creature and Bobby had disappeared. "What in the hell was that" asked Rogue. Conner and Wisdom both turned and looked at each other and then looked at the Professor and storm. The Professor nodded understanding what the two were trying to say in their looks at him and Storm. Conner turned towards the rest of the Mutants.  
  
"I can explain who and what the creature is" Conner said with despair in his voice.  
  
"Conner you can trust us to understand, we won't judge you believe me we'll stick by you, and you have my promise" Jubilee said whilst taking his hand and stroking it. Conner looked down at her and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Well who is he then" Demanded Cyclops.  
  
"He is the Shadow King" Storm said still visibly shaking from there encounter.  
  
Sorry bout all this you just have to bare with me while I write this if it's a little inaccurate it's because of the way its turned out no other reason, just remember it is a story so it's left to the readers imagination, please I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's not one of my best but all will be revealed in the next few chapters about Conner's parents tragic deaths. And a big thanks to JT, Mysfit Chyld, Dark Dragon, and all the rest who encouraged me to carry on with the story YOU ALL RULE.  
  
Raven Eyes 


End file.
